Bomber
'''Bomber' is an enemy that appears in the ''Kirby'' series. He is a weak, accident-prone missile-type enemy with legs and a skull painted on either side. His metallic-looking exterior is actually really delicate, so one wrong move and he shatters, leaving his highly flammable insides to erupt out of the cracks in his damaged body, creating an explosion and instantaneously taking out Bomber in the process. This explosion KOs all enemies on-screen, though it will only hurt Kirby if he gets too close. Bomber is often perched dangerously close to the edge of a platform and then falls off promptly after Kirby comes on-screen. While this is the most common way for the explosion to occur, he may also explode if Kirby gets in his way. In Kirby's Epic Yarn Because of the yarn whip, Bomber's actions are changed in Kirby's Epic Yarn. Bombers are often regenerated and usually follow a set path. If it falls to the ground or is unraveled, it will land on the ground upside-down and explode afterward. If Kirby touches it (even on the sides) it will flatten and explode. If rolled up, Bomber will turn into a small bomb with a lit fuse. When the fuse runs down, the bomb explodes. Defeating two different sets of Bombers in Castle Dedede will reveal pull tabs which are used to collect Bonus Stars and the Castle Dedede music. Trivia * In the game Kirby on the Draw in Kirby Super Star Ultra, if Kirby shoots Bomber, it will blow up despite being an artificial piece of wood with Bomber's picture slapped on to it. This may, however, be an actual Bomber on a stick, because there is no wooden cutout behind it. * In the Paint Panic minigame in Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby has to escape Bombers by having the player draw Paint Roller's picture with the stylus. If they catch Kirby, they will blow up and he will take damage. * There is a glitch involving Bomber in the Peanut Plains area of Dyna Blade. If Kirby has Suplex, grab the Bomber as it falls off its ledge, and right ''before he hits the ground, press A or Y. This will cause the game to glitch up, freezing the game (but not permanently). * In ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, a Bomber that Kirby touches is flattened, even if hit from the side. Appearances *''Kirby's Adventure'' (debut) *''Kirby's Block Ball'' *''Kirby Super Star'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (remake of Kirby Super Star) *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (latest appearance) Artwork KA Bomber.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Bomber2.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Gallery Paint Panic 4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Sprites KA Bomber sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Image:BomberKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KatAM Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror KNiDL Bomber sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) Image:BomberKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Bomber.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Category:Enemies Category:Crash Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball